My Dilemma
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: My cousins have just moved into town. Fantastic. Don't get me wrong, everything would be great, if only I weren't secretly dating my extremely hot 'cousin', Austin Moon. Then, he gets a pretend girlfriend, and I get Dallas. Can things get any worse? This, my friends, is known as my life, and my dilemma. Horrible summary, but the story is better, promise! Please try it out! Auslly!
1. Meet My Crush, Ahem, I mean, Cousin

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this fic! Oh, and if any of you were reading Stone of Dreams, I think I might end up deleting it after all. I don't know, my heart's just not in it anymore.**

**Anyway, read on!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Trish, are you crazy?" I exclaimed, "I'm _not_ doing that!" I love my best friend, I honestly do. But there are times when I truly think she's lost it. Times like now.

"Ally, come on, he was totally checking you out," Trish said, nudging my side. I shook my head, "No he wasn't! He doesn't like me like that, okay? Now quit distracting me, I'm working right now."

It all started when these two guys waltzed into my dad's store, Sonic Boom. The redhead was checking out a set of drums, and that's when Trish noticed that the blonde one was checking me out. Well, she thinks so, but I doubt it. So then she had a _crazy _idea. She said I should ask him out! Does she know me at _all_?!

"But you have to admit, he's cute."

I looked at him again and blushed when he smiled at me. "Uh... yeah."

Trish gasped loudly, "You have a crush on him!"

"Trish!" I hissed, "That was statement was so loud!"

"You didn't deny it, meaning you do!"

"Do what?" Trish and I looked up and saw the blonde guy standing near us. Trish smirked, "She has a cru-"

"Can I help you?" I asked, interrupting her.

He smiled again, "Yes," he replied, handing me a guitar. I knew it! I knew he didn't like me like that. I think Trish sensed it too, because the corner of her mouth was twitching slightly, which usually happens when she's upset, angry or frustrated. Sometimes all of the above.

"Um, sure. That'll be $550," I said with a false smile. I watched as he pulled out his wallet and winced, "I don't have change."

"Oh, that's okay," I said, before opening the cash register to look for change for the extra fifty. The guy walks around with hundreds of dollars in his wallet with no change! Wow.

"Keep the change," he said, taking back his guitar.

"What? I can't do that, that's a fifty dollars!"

"No it's fine, I promise."

"Take the cash," Trish hissed from beside me. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"No, no, no, just take the change."

"Keep it."

"Take it."

"Keep it."

"Take."

"Keep!

"Take!

"Keep!"

He smiled down at me in amusement, "Fine then, I guess you'll just have to take me out on a date." My jaw dropped, "Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll find you here at seven. Cool?"

"Huh?"

"Yes!" Trish butted in, "That's cool, ice cold, even! She'll see you here at seven!"

"Okay then."

"Trish are you serious?!" I asked in disbelief once he had gone, "What did you do?!"

Trish winked, "You can thank me later."

"I don't even know his name!"

"Details, details. Ask him on your date! Oh man, my three hour break is over!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Three hour break?"

"Okay, it was a fifteen minute break. Big deal!"

I sighed. What can you do?

* * *

I sat at the piano in my practise room, thinking. I wonder if Aunt Rachel and Uncle Oliver were in Miami yet. I totally forgot to mention to Trish about that. My Uncle's job made him transfer from California to Miami. They moved here, along with my two cousins. I've met one of them. Nikki is her name. Last time I saw her, I was twelve and she was fourteen. She has a brother who's my age, but the summer they came to visit, he was at music camp, so I've never met him before. Mom says we met when we were toddlers, but I don't remember him so I might as well be meeting him for the first time.

"Guess who got a job at Absolute Sports!" Trish announced for the third time today, marching into the practise room. I laughed; she was dressed as a basket ball.

"But you just had a job at Kitchen Paradise?"

"I quit," she said, "That was the worst two and a half minutes I wasted there. Anyway, is your shift over yet? I want to hang out." I nodded, "Yeah, it ended a few minutes ago."

"Great. So what are you wearing on your date with Austin?"

"Who's Austin?"

"The blonde guy from earlier on. I know these things, you see. Now answer my question!"

"Well," I said, looking down at my clothes, "This."

Trish searched my face for a few seconds before laughing. "Girl, you are hilarious. Now seriously, what are you wearing?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared her down. She stopped laughing, "Oh, you were serious?" I nodded, "Yes. I'm not going to dress up for someone I barely know, Trish! Plus, this is a cute skirt."

"Fine, but untie your ponytail. And take off the necklace; it reminds me of my grandmother. Oh, and roll up your sleeves, and put on some lip gloss! Try to make your skirt shorter; you're not a nun-"

"Trish!"

"Do you want to become a lonely for the rest of your life after he dumps you before the date even begins?!"

"...no..."

"So take my advice!"

I sighed, "I'll untie my ponytail. I'll roll up my sleeves and remove my necklace. I'll put on some lip gloss, but I am _not_, under any circumstances, making my skirt shorter!"

Trish exhaled, "Fine. Just to let you know, my aunt wears shorter skirts."

"Your aunt is a stripper!"

"...point taken."

"Hello?" a voice called from downstairs. Trish squealed, "He's here!" She then proceeded to shove me out of the room, making me stumble down the stairs. Austin caught me before I landed on a heap on the floor. "Sorry!" Trish called from the balcony. I'm sorry, too, Trish! Grr...

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I nodded, blushing, "Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime. Let's go," he took my hand and led me out of the store.

"So," I started, "Where are we going?"

Austin laughed, "You're the one who's taking me out on a date!"

I blushed again, "Right. Sorry."

"So where are we going?"

"Umm..." I paused for a moment, thinking, "Well, how about we go to the pier? There's always stuff going on there."

"I'm fine with that. Miami seems like a nice place," he said as we began the short walk to the beach.

"You don't live here?"

"Nope. I just moved from Malibu, California."

"Oh, that's so cool! I've never been to California before."

"Really? It's a great place," he said, smiling.

"Do you miss it there?"

"Well, a little, I guess. It's a little scary, you know. I mean, I'm fifteen and I moved across the country to a place where I have no friends and know no one. Not to mention starting at a new school in the middle of the year."

"So what changed your mind?" I asked.

Austin put his hands in his pockets and blushed a little, "This is going to sound really cheesy, but you changed my mind about this place, when I first saw you at the store this afternoon."

I smiled, "That's sweet. Who was that guy you were with?"

"You mean Dez?" I nodded, "He's my best friend. Actually, he moved here a few years back, and I bumped into him today when I was going to get a new guitar."

"Wow, small world," I said, "So you're into music?"

"Yeah. I can play bass, guitar, drums, piano... give me an instrument and I'll play it."

"Impressive," I said, just as we reached the pier. "Oh, there's the Ferris wheel! I love the Ferris wheel!" Austin grinned, "Okay, let's go!"

The rest of the night was great! We talked a lot about everything, but not everything, something, but nothing. You know what I mean. And, I found out he's really childish, but at the same time, such a flirt. The funny thing is, we got along pretty well, even though we're complete opposites. I like red, he likes yellow. I have stage fright; he loved to be the centre of attention. I like pickles, he likes pancakes. I guess that's why they say opposites attract.

"What are you having?" I asked as we looked at the menu. After a few hours, Austin dragged me to the pizza parlour to eat.

"Hawaiian, it's my favourite," **(1)** he said, "You?"

"I'm not really a pizza fan, maybe – oh my gosh, I'm so having the vegetarian one!"

Austin made a face, "Why? It has," he paused, shuddering, "vegetables on it."

"And pickles! Besides, vegetables are good for you, they give your body vitamins and the right nutrition you need and it helps your immune system-"

"Dude, it's pizza," he said, interrupting me, "Pizza is healthy."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "How the heck it pizza healthy?!"

"Well, it has cheese – which is dairy – and ketchup – from tomatoes – and meat – protein – some veggies – all that stuff you said earlier – and bread – whatever bread is good for."

"That doesn't make it healthy, you can gain a lot of weight from one!"

"Are pies healthy?"

"Well, no, maybe. Some are..."

"Pizza's a pie," he said victoriously, "It's a type of pie that the Russians made a long time ago."

"Austin, pizza was made by the Italians," I said with a laugh.

"No it wasn't!"

"This is an Italian restaurant."

"...Well, exactly how many times do you come across a Russian restaurant?! Actually, I once went to one in California..."

I laughed again, "Wow."

"I know, I'm amazing!" he said just as the waiter came to take our orders.

"That pizza really went down," Austin said as we walked back to the mall, which was still open, surprisingly**(2)**.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I said. We stood in silence for a few minutes. This is the part I really hate about first dates; the awkward 'do we kiss' moment.

"I had a great time today," I said, breaking the silence.

"Me too. We should do this again," he said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement. I put out my hand for him to shake, but he just chuckled. "Put that down," he said, pointing to my hand before hugging me. I laughed and returned the hug. We pulled away slightly, just staring at each other and then he did it.

Kissed me full on the lips.

"Ally, are you awake?" I heard mom call from the other side of the bathroom's door.

"Yeah mom, I'm in the bathroom," I said, brushing out the knots in my hair. She came in, "Okay, well hurry up, the Moons are here."

I nodded and followed Mom down to the living room, where my Aunt, Uncle and Nikki sat, smiling. I was stoked to see them again, but my smile left my face once I saw my other cousin. Austin.

"Austin?"

"Ally?" Great. Just great. I went on a date and then made out with my _cousin_.

Story of my life.

* * *

**Well? How was it?! Please, please, pretty please review! **_**Please**_**?!**

**(1): Hawaiian is Ross Lynch's favourite pizza flavor. **

**(2): SOme malls don't close until after midnight. This one doesn't as well :P**

**Sammie**


	2. I Picked Later

**I'm not surprised I got flames, actually. And, for the record, you **_**are **_**allowed to date/marry your cousin in some countries so HA! And, yeah, I know it's incest but maybe your opinions will change slightly after reading this chapter.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! And I don't just mean the nice ones, the h8rs, too!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
No, no, no, no, no! WHY me?! I can't believe I made out with him! Him, my _cousin_. This is so disgusting and wrong and horrible and UGH!

I knew I should have stuck to my 'no kissing on a first date' rule! I feel like getting a car and running over myself. I mean it! I don't want to believe this because a) I really had a great time yesterday and b) he looks _nothing_ like anyone else in the family. I mean, he's the only blonde in the room!

Oh my gosh, what's going to happen now? I mean, obviously we can't be together but things will be _so awkward_ between us! I hope this is some kind of sick joke, because there is no way that I'm crushing on my cousin!

"You two have already met?" mom asked, oblivious to the pure horror that played on our faces. I couldn't take this anymore, so I did the one thing a clever person would do. I turned around and ran. Okay, maybe not the smartest thing to do, but what would _you_ have done, huh?!

I ran, ran faster than I ever had in my life. I ran straight out of the house, down the street, past Trish's house and the mall. I ran until I reached the park. I stood by a tree, leaning against it and panting heavily as I tried to catch my breath. Why can't I run that fast at school for PE?!

"Ally, hold up," came Austin's voice from behind me. Oh no. Of course, he just _had _to follow me!

"Please leave me alone," I said, walking deeper into the park.

"Wait, can we please talk about this?"

"No!" He grabbed my wrist and turned me so that I was facing him. Too close, too close... I took a step back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. What the...?

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_?! How can you ask something like that?! Let me tell you what's wrong, pal," I exclaimed, prodding his chest with my index finger as I did so, "I really like you, and you really like me. We went on a date last night, and had a great time. And then we were going to go out again, but we can't. You know why?! We're _cousins_! Do you know how incest that is? I feel so... so disgusted with myself. This is so wrong; I don't even know where to start from! What will our parents say? What will everyone say?"

"Who says we're gonna tell them?"

"How can you be so calm with this?!" I screamed, "I mean, honestly, Austin, this is a big deal! Do you even realise how-"

"I was adopted," he said suddenly, making me screech to a halt.

"You _what_?!"

"I. Was. Adopted." I just can't really wrap my brain around this. Too much is happening at once, and... argh, I'm so frustrated!

"But... but..." I paused, looking for the right words to say, "That still doesn't change the fact that this is wrong! We're still cousins-" Clearly, I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Not blood related," he said, interrupting me again, "I was adopted when I was two, after my biological mom died, and she had no relation to my foster mom and dad whatsoever. They were just friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, calming down a little, "But that doesn't really help our situation here. I still don't think we should go out again. It's just..."

"Wrong?" he offered. I nodded, "Yeah. This isn't going to work out."

"How do you know?" he asked, "How do you know it won't work? It's not like we tried! You said it yourself, you really like me and I like you too!"

I exhaled, trying to stay strong, "Austin, we're cousins, don't forget that. It's just not right, okay? You think this is easy for me too? It's not, not at all. Can we just forget everything that happened yesterday?"

Austin looked down for a few minutes, saying nothing at all. Finally, he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "That's what you want?"

I nodded. "Fine," he said in a small voice. Despite his outburst, I think he handled that well. I thought the fight would continue, but it didn't. Great. Just fan_tastic_! So... why do I still feel upset?

"There you two are!" Nikki said as she walked up to us, "What was that all about?"

Austin and I did not respond. Nikki put her hands on her hips, "Austin, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" he said, putting his hands up in defence.

"Oh sure," she said, staring him down. Austin just sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

Nikki sighed, "I know you two are hiding something, and I'm going to find out what."

"There's nothing to find," I said, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"We'll see about that, dear cousin." I flinched; I'm really starting to hate that word. When we arrived back home, Mom, Dad and my aunt and uncle shot me confused looks. Austin wasn't in the room.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Mom asked. I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, good. I was saying, it's good that you met Austin already, since he'll be going to school with you tomorrow with Nikki." Oh great! Why don't you just push me off a cliff? I'm sure that will be less painful. Or, here's a better idea, let's move to New Zealand! Without the Moons, by the way.

"That's... great, Mom," I lied through my teeth, "Real great."

"Good. So I thought you could spend the day with Nikki and Austin, so that they can get familiar with this place." Code red, code red! I need an excuse now!

"Mom, I would love to, but I have... homework for... calculus! Yeah, loads of it, since there's going to be a pop quiz and I want to study for that." Yes! She's got to let me off the hook now. Am I not brilliant? Mom's really strict with anything school-related, so she'll have no choice but to...

"Sweetie, I'm sure you can find sometime later. With all the studying you've been doing lately, I'm sure you'll pass it!"

... let me go?! NO! That's not what I want at ALL!

I mentally sighed in frustration. Of all the times she wants me to hang out and ditch school work, she chooses _now_? What about the time I was invited to a concert with my friends? No. What about Cassidy's fifteenth birthday party? No. What about my first date with one of the guys at school? No. But the one time I want to do work? Yes. My mother's got a lot of nerve!

Nikki smiled, "Great! Let me go get Austin. Knowing him, he's in the kitchen." Then, I stupidly decided to follow her into the kitchen, where Austin was devouring the stack of pancakes my mom had made earlier on for breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food, seeing as I hadn't eaten yet.

"Austin, that is so rude," Nikki said, "You can't just walk into people's kitchen and eat all their food!"

"That's exactly wh-"

"Without telling me!" she exclaimed, cutting me off. I watched in surprise and disgust as they two stuffed their faces with my breakfast. I completely forgot that Nikki was a total tomboy. I shook my head and took an apple instead. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ally, Trish told me that you had a hot date on Saturday!" Cassidy squealed as I walked to my locker on Monday morning, Nikki and Austin in tow. I felt the sudden urge to tape her mouth shut.

I looked at Austin, who ducked his head, but I could tell he was listening.

"Cassidy, it wasn't-"

"Girl, you need to tell me the details!" Trish said as she walked up to us. She saw Austin and gasped, "Oh my gosh, that date must've went well." Austin and I looked away.

"No way," Nikki said, looking from my face to Austin's. Then, she smacked Austin upside the head, "What the hell where you thinking?!" She turned to me, "Are you crazy? You two are cousins for fudge's sake!"

"Cousins?" Trish asked, raising her eyebrow, "Ally, that's disgusting!"

"I'm confused," Cassidy said, "Who are you guys?"

I sighed, "Trish and Cassidy, meet Austin and Nikki. They're my cousins and they just moved from California."

"Okay. So you're dating your cousin-"

"We're not dating not now, not ever!" I snapped. "Ooh," Nikki said, staring at Austin. Trish and Cassidy stared as well, waiting for something. Anything. Austin just kept his gaze on the ground for a few minutes before pushing past me and walking down the hall.

"Oh man," I groaned, "Now he's mad."

"Well, he should be. I mean, you kind of dissed him, in a way," Cassidy said.

"I didn't mean to! You were just annoying me and I blew up."

"Well," Nikki said as the bell rang, "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

I pick later.

* * *

**I know it's insanely short but I have limited time to write now since school opens in two days. Until the next time!**

**Sammie**


	3. I'm Dating A Lunatic

**Hey guys! I'm back! Important notice at the bottom!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
More giggling sounds started, making my eyebrow twitch in anger. What was so funny? He just said, and I quote, 'yeah'. Tell me, what is so freaking hilarious about that?!

Nikki sighed from beside me, "Those girls are really irritating me," she muttered. I shrugged, staring at my tuna sandwich. They're cheerleaders, and Austin's... Austin. I don't blame them.

Nikki raised her eyebrow at me, "What do you mean 'Austin's Austin'?" My eyes widened, "Did I say that out loud?" Nikki laughed, "No, I knew you were thinking it."

I looked across the table again, where Austin sat surrounded by three giggling cheerleaders. It's crazy, every time I see him, I see girls as well! It's just so annoying how they act like they've never seen a boy before. And Austin, being Austin, is sucking up the attention big time.

"Hey Austin, do you want to go catch a movie after school?" one of them asked, bringing me back to Earth. I scowled at my sandwich, refusing to look up. I'm not sure why I'm so angry all of a sudden. Maybe because of the fact that they're just using him. Yeah, that's why.

I felt Austin's eyes on me, so looked up. We locked eyes for a moment before he shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

What was that? I thought he was going to say no! Well... why do I care? I don't. I'm just curious, is all.

The other two didn't seem that happy either, "That's so not fair, Stella! How was I supposed to know that he was single?!"

"Gosh, Kim, you're such an idiot, you were flirting with him! But, it doesn't matter now because he's _mine_!"

"He's not, like, totally not yours," the other one exclaimed, "it's only one date!"

"Jess, I don't see why you care, you _have _a boyfriend!" Kim – I think - shouted. That's when the entire cafeteria stopped to watch. Wonderful.

"I dumped him yesterday. Besides, I was going to ask Austin out, not you!"

"Wrong, I saw him first!" Stella snapped, "So technically, he's mine."

"_I_ saw him first!" Kim shouted, "He's my chemistry partner for the year!"

"You two are both wrong, I saw him first!"

"_What_?!" Kim and Stella shouted, "Girl puh-leeze!"

"Actually," Trish whispered from beside me, "Ally saw him first." I rolled my eyes, trying not to blush and elbowed her in the side, "shut up."

"But _I _want to go out with him!"

"Too bad, so sad!" Stella exclaimed, "He's going out with _me_ tonight! So why don't you go and fu-"

"Austin," Nikki hissed, "Stop this."

"No way!" Trish said, "This is so funny!"

Austin shook his head, looking ecstatic, "Cheerleaders are fighting over me. When is _this _ever going to happen to me again?!" Dez gave Austin a high five, "Nice!" I rolled my eyes. Boys. Wait, let me rephrase that, _Austin and Dez_.

Nikki sighed and stood up, "Hey!" she yelled at the cheerleaders, "Just shut up, go back to your stupid preppy friends, and leave us alone!" The girls stopped fighting, "Why should we listen to _you_?!"

Nikki shot them a smug look, "I'm his sister."

Stella's eyes widened, "Er... I, like, _totes_ like your sister," she said lamely to Austin before being dragged away by her friends.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" Austin called after her. Trish, Cassidy, Nikki and I stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged, "What? She's hot."

I grimaced and stood up, grabbing my bag. I was still in hearing distance when Nikki went, "Ooh" again. I sighed, feeling a little down. I mean, I know I don't feel anything for Austin anymore, but was it that easy for him to forget about me for a dumb cheerleader like Stella? I know she's pretty and stuff, and I can't even be compared to her because I'm plain and ordinary, but, I don't know, it feels... it stings a little.

But... why am I getting so emotional about this? I mean, I was the one who told him that we can't be together. Maybe I'm just freaking out for nothing.

Yeah, that's it.

"Hey Ally," Dallas called after me. I turned around, "Yeah?"

Before Austin, Dallas was my crush. I've been dreaming for him to ask me out since the seventh grade. We're kind of friends, we had lunch together once, but it didn't count as a date since Cassidy and Trish and a few of his other friends were there.

He smiled nervously, making his dark brown eyes sparkle, "Do you... uh... do you want to go out?"

I gazed at him, my mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Weird, I don't feel as happy as I thought I would. Not like when Austin asked me out. I winced, not wanting to think of him. Why did I even think that anyway?

Dallas' smile started to drop, "Uh... Ally?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, yes! Sure, I'd love to!" I said, smiling. A small smile, sure, but a smile at the least. Then, a devious thought hit me.

"Wanna go to the movies?"

* * *

Austin's POV  
"Do I look okay?" I asked one more time. Wait, I always look great.

"I don't think she'll hate it, no offense. I could lend you my orange monkey jeans," Dez offered.

"I think I'll go with my jeans, thanks," I said, laughing.

"Dude, she's a cheerleader! You're going to want to spice things up otherwise she'll get bored and move on!"

I rolled my eyes in amusement, "And what do you know about girls?"

Dez puffed out his chest, "Things have changed over the years, buddy. I'm now the Love Doctor, the Heart Whisperer, the Babe Magnet times a trillion! I know so much stuff about girls, dude, I even know that they like to draw on the shower after they're done showering."

"I have so much to learn," I joked. Then, I looked at him in bewilderment (whatever _that_ means), "How do you know what girls do after they shower?!"

Nikki cleared her throat from my doorway, "I'm not even going to ask _why _you guys are talking about naked girls and just cut straight to it. Austin, your dog is here."

"What dog?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just go get Stella. She's stinking up the porch." Wasn't I supposed to pick her up? I rolled my eyes as Dez and I followed her out of my room, "Stella is not a dog."

"You have your beliefs, I have mine," Nikki said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay whatever. See you tomorrow, Dez," I said, grabbing my jacket and heading out of the house, where Stella stood.

"Hi Austin!" she chirped.

"Hey. Erm, just one question, how do you know where I live?!"

She shrugged, smiling somewhat innocently, "I followed your car all the way from school."

Heaven help me, I'm dating a lunatic.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Sorry it's late, school's been rough, and it's only the first week! **

**NB****: I'm probably going to start updating weekly now, too. Sorry.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Sammie**


	4. The Movies

Ally's POV  
"...And that's when we found out that it was Nick who won, because he was the Opera!" Dallas said, laughing as he did so. I laughed along with him, trying to mask my confusion. I didn't understand the story he was trying to tell me – it didn't make any sense whatsoever! Something about a medieval video game that he was playing with his brother, and he lost because he was the 'opera'.

"Don't you mean 'oracle'?" I suggested. Dallas looked at me, "No, that's the TV host."

"No, that's Oprah," I said, shaking my head.

"No, that's the kind of music."

"That would be Opera."

"I told you – Opera is someone who knows a lot of stuff. Seriously Ally, you need to read more," he said with a laugh, as if I was the clueless one. I sighed, "Whatever you say, Dal."

"Austy, let's sit here!" someone squealed from behind me.

"Why? It's the exact spot you said no-"

"The light hits me better here, duh!"

A sigh, "Okay, sure."

Dallas and I looked up from our conversation to see Austin and Stella taking their seats. Stella sat one seat away from me, so as a result Austin sat next to me. Awkward. Stella shot us a bright smile, "Oh, are these seats taken?"

"Nope," Dallas said. The two proceeded to make them comfortable. Austin and I looked away awkwardly. Maybe I should have taken the aisle seat – then I would be able to avoid the awkward tension between Austin and me.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Stella asked brightly, trying to start a conversation.

"We're on a date," Dallas declared, throwing his arm around my shoulder. Austin raised his eyebrow at us, "Really?"

I nodded, cuddling to Dallas. Austin faked a smile, "Great. Just dandy."

Stella giggled, "Yeah. I love this movie," she chirped. "Austin let me choose which movie – such a gentleman!"And you're telling me this because..?

"Good for you," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Beside me, Dallas chuckled which made me smile a little. Maybe this date won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Austin, confirm you're playing the match on Saturday?" Dallas spoke up, making me inwardly roll my eyes. Austin was already fitting in perfectly at this school – as one of the popular kind. Why? Because he was already playing football for the school's team, as well as baseball and basketball, not to mention he already had a date with one of the school's most popular girls. I don't blame them. Austin had this... spark in him that drew people closer to him. Just looking at him, his cool, aloof yet carefree and happy manner, you can tell he's special.

"Yeah," he responded enthusiastically, "we're playing against Alcott High right? I hear they're good. Really good." Dallas nodded. "Yeah they're really good – unbeatable so far. Coach is hoping that you can be like... our secret weapon." He laughed and used the arm that was draped around my shoulders to playfully punch Austin in the shoulder. Austin chuckled, "Me?"

"Yeah man. He says you're a really good player. That you've got serious potential, man."

'Speaking of good players, did you see the game last night?"

Dallas sat up excitedly," You mean the one with Manchester United and Chelsea?"

"What other one? Man, that game was sick! Did you see how Chris Smalling was thrashed by Marko Marin?" **(1)**

"Yeah that was a total foul! What the hell was the ref thinking?!"

"Man Utd for life?"

"Man, you have no idea. You a Red Sox fan?" Dallas asked, leaning over me now. Austin turned completely to Dallas, Stella long forgotten.

"Well, I'm more of a Yankees fan myself." Dallas' facial expression dimmed a little. "Huh?"

Suddenly Austin burst out laughing, "Gotcha! Yankees fan my ass. Red Sox for life!" I sighed as the two boys then started laughing and did a weird handshake that every guy seems to know. "Um guys?" I started, trying to break up the blossoming bromance.

"Not now, Ally," Dallas said, waving me off, entirely mesmerized on how Austin once got his baseball glove signed by some big shot baseball player from the Red Sox. I huffed and crossed my arms, totally irritated at the fact that Austin's charisma was now getting to Dallas, too. They chatted on for about a few more seconds until I snapped.

"Hey, why don't I just switch places with Austin so that you guys can continue your... sport talk," I suggested as I began to gather my snacks and my purse. Dallas looked up at me, "Um, Ally?"

"Are you sure?" Austin asked, "We can stop, if you want-" I could tell from the look on his face he wasn't one hundred percent sorry. I scowled. "No. Have fun with your... bromance," I said stiffly before plopping down into the seat next to Stella, who was playing with her phone. She watched me sit for a second before looking over at the two boys who were animatedly talking.

"Like, what just happened?" she asked in her snotty voice. I sighed and ate some popcorn. "Austin stole my date. Popcorn?" I asked, handing over the tub of buttered goodness.

She sniffed, "Ew. I hate popcorn." I rolled my eye and turned my attention to the gigantic screen as the lights started to dim. Stella sighed from my side, "What the hell." I smirked, watching her stuff her face with the popcorn. Check it out, she's human, I thought sarcastically. From my other side, Austin and Dallas started laughing again, making my eyebrow twitch in anger. When will this end?!

* * *

"Finally!" I muttered an hour later in the lobby after the movie. "I know right? That was the worst date of my life!" Stella exclaimed, checking her reflection on the screen of her phone. "Laters!" she proclaimed, sashaying out of the building.

Dallas and Austin came just after she left, still talking. Jeez, and they say girls talk too much. I checked my watch and decided that enough was enough. I mean, I have a calculus test to study for!

"Guys, I don't know about you but I would like to get home before I turn eighty," I said in a bittersweet voice. Austin and Dallas stopped talking.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Dallas cleared his throat, "Sure."

"I'll take her," Austin offered, "Her house in just a few blocks from mine anyway." Dallas grinned, "Thanks dude, see you at practice tomorrow!" Not a moment after Dallas left, I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and walked out of the building into the hot summer air.

As I walked, the rubber soles of my new floral print Vans hit the concrete in an unsteady rhythm. I stared at the tar of the car park as I clenched my jaw tight. I angrily blew a strand of my hair out of my face. To say that I was mad would a major understatement. I was absolutely, positively _enraged_ with everyone and everything that I just... I could just blow up!

I was angry with Austin's real, biological parents for not being there for him. I was angry with mom and dad for letting me _meet _him. I was angry with Trish for making go out with Austin in the first place. I was angry at Stella for crushing on Austin. I was angry with Dallas for ditching me for my cousin on _our date_. I was angry with Austin for being my cousin. For acting so caring and fun and attracting everyone. I was angry because I fell for his spell. I was angry because I really liked him.

Although I knew in the back of my mind that I was just being silly and that some things weren't exactly people's fault but I just couldn't help it. I was just so _mad_!

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked from behind me. I scowled and kicked a pebble. I took out my hands from my pockets and held them by my side. When I didn't answer, Austin put his hand on my shoulder. "Ally... are you mad at me?"

I didn't answer. I didn't look at him. I refused to.

"Ally I'm sorry I kind of distracted Dallas tonight. It's just... he's the closest friend I have here besides Dez and... I guess I kind of got carried away. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." I still remained quiet. I felt Austin look at me.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he demanded, a little irritated.

"What do you want me to say, huh? Thanks for ruining my date with Dallas? Thanks, you did a great job of that!" I snapped. Austin looked taken aback for a few seconds before he walked faster, trying to keep up with my speed.

"Why are you still mad? I said sorry, what more do you want from me?" he demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tell me!" he pressed.

"No!"

"Ally!"

"Everyone!" I yelled. He stopped, confused and angry, "What do you mean-"

"Everyone! I'm mad at everyone," I shouted, "I'm mad because nothing is turning out right and I can't fix it! I'm angry because up until now everything made sense! I had control over my emotions unlike now. They're spiraling out of control and I can't handle it! I'm mad at Trish, your parents, _my _parents, Dallas, Stella... you! I'm angry with everyone!"

"What did they all do? Why are you mad at them?" Austin asked, no longer shouting. I continued to walk without answering him.

"Ally stop ignoring me!"

By this time I had reached Austin's truck before he had. I was at my boiling point and in my blind rage, I felt like punching the closest thing in reach – which happened to be his car. I raised my fist, but out of nowhere, Austin stood in front of me, making me hit his chest. I continued hitting him with my fist and letting all my inward rage onto his chest. He simply embraced me in a warm hug. I eventually stopped hitting him and started crying. Why was I being so emotional today?

He rubbed my back, whispering in my ear, telling me how it was going to be okay and that everyone was going to be alright. Slowly, the tears stopped flowing and Austin and I just stood there. As I stood there thinking of all that had happened recently, I came to realise why I was so mad.

"I'm... mad at everyone," I choked out, "I'm mad because they've all become walls that keep me from you." I felt Austin stiffen visibly, making the hollow feeling in my chest become even emptier.

"I'm angry with myself," I whispered, "Because I became so attached to you."

He broke the hug and sighed, not looking me in the eye. "I should get you home." I bit my trembling lip. Right after telling him how I really feel, I've just managed to make things awkward. Great, now he can't even look at me, I thought. I always mess things up.

The ride home was silent. Deathly silent. All the while I was trying to keep from crying again. I was so embarrassed. What was I thinking? We're cousins for crying out loud!

When we finally stopped outside my house, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. Austin still kept his gaze locked on the road in front, his expression emotionless.

I walked around the car to the porch. I heard a car door slam and I turned around. Austin was walking towards me with a range of emotions now playing on his face. Regret, timidity... and something else. I bit my lip again, unsure of how to react.

Without a second thought, I leaped into his arms, inhaling his scent. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. Only it wasn't a romantic kiss, it was a friendly peck. My heart sank a little at this but at the same time I was relieved.

"Can we start over, on a clean slate?" he asked. I nodded. I didn't have anything to say to that – I didn't really want to start over completely. He stuck his hand out.

"Friends," he said. I looked at his hand and shook it hesitantly.

"Friends. Night," I said, walking into the house. I think it must have been my ears or something, but I swear I heard Austin say he still _liked_ me too.

* * *

**Sorry it's been forever, I know and I'm so so SO sorry! Please please please forgive me! Please review!**

**(1): This never happened. Just made it up lol**

**Sammie**


	5. Just Cousins

"'Ally, skating is easy!' they said. 'It'll be fun!' they said," I grumbled as I struggled to get back up on my feet. All around me, skaters were happily whizzing away on the ice, and they were showing off with fancy loops and jumps... and here I am trying to stay on my feet! I grabbed the side of the rink, panting heavily but a victorious smile playing on my face as I wobbly got to my feet.

A girl with long blonde hair shot past me. I watched as she gracefully jumped, twirled and practically flew through the air. I leaned back on the side of the rink, my eyes fixed on her in anticipation.

"Ally?" Austin said, skating up to me. "Why aren't you skating?"

"Because I suck," I half jokingly stated, never once taking my gaze off of the girl. She had a determined expression set on her face. Her pink lips were in a straight line, and her steely blue eyes were full of concentration and purpose. Beside me, Austin drew out a whistle. "She's good."

I didn't have to look at him to see that he was looking at the same girl. I nodded but said nothing. Inside me, there was a knot twisting in my stomach. I know I shouldn't feel this way, seeing as Austin's just my friend, but I couldn't help the next comment that I uttered.

"Planning to ask her out already?"

Austin turned to me, a funny expression on his face. "Wh-what? Where did that come from?"

I shrugged, still staring straight ahead. "I don't know. Just a feeling I had."

Austin laughed. "You're jealous."

"No I'm-"

"But don't worry," he cut in, amused. "She's not my type. She has this... aura around her that screams 'do not disturb'." Normally I would have snapped at him saying not to judge others, but he was right. She did have this iciness about her. We stood in silence for a while.

"So you never really answered my question," Austin stated, breaking the silence.

"What was it?" I asked my cousin.

"Why are you here instead of skating?" I racked my brain for a few seconds, wondering why this sounded familiar. Then I got it.

"I did. I said because I sucked."

"But it's easy!" Austin exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Austin took my hand and started skating away from my comfort place – the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I demanded, trying to wriggle out of his grip. I skidded a little, so I decided it was best for me to stop and just follow him. Austin continued to drag me around the ice.

"Well?"

"I'm going to teach you how to skate," Austin replied.

"Sure. Because I did not just say that I couldn't skate," I sardonically droned out. Austin just smiled and suddenly let go of my hand, skating away from me. He stopped just a few feet away from me.

"Austin!" I shrieked, slipping and sliding. I clumsily reached my hand out to grab hold of him, but my fingertips only brushed the fabric of his shirt. Austin laughed. "You're doing great Ally come on!"

I scowled as I fell again. I awkwardly got up to my feet and slipped, skidded and slid until I reached Austin. I grabbed his arm and glared at him. He returned my look with a grin.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed. His grin only widened.

"Don't you see?" Austin exclaimed, widening his arms, making me slip a little. I shook my head, waiting for his answer.

"You just skated five feet!"

"I hardly call that an accomplishment," I said dryly.

"No, it _is_ an accomplishment! You did that all by yourself and you managed to stay on your feet!" Slowly, but surely, I started to grin myself. Hey that is kind of something I should be proud of, seeing as I've never skated before. Well, on my feet, I mean.

Austin grinned down at me. "There it is," he whispered. His eyes travelled to my lips, making me feel the familiar shiver that he always managed to give me. "What?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Your smile. It's beautiful," he simply said. I blushed. The people around us seemed to fade away. The world stopped when he started to lean in. I gulped. Just cousins. Just friends. Just cousins. We are _just_ cousins.

And I hate that.

But despite that fact, I still repeated my new mantra; just cousins. Just cousins. We are _just cousins_! I turned my head just in time for Austin's lips to hit my forehead. He pulled away, embarrassed. I could tell, he was rubbing his neck and looking at the ground, trying to hide his blush. I cleared my throat.

"Uh... sor," I started. Austin shook his head, looking distant.

"Um, no."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Austin shook his head with a slight cringe. "Sorry. I... we... we're just friends," he said more to himself than to me. I frowned, feeling bad because I embarrassed him.

"Uh..."

"I think that's enough skating for one day," he said with a sigh. "Come on."

I took his hand and slid silently. The air between us was... silent. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't what I would call comfortable, either. Then again, isn't what it's always like with us? I wonder, looking over to him. I just hoped that the ride home wouldn't be like this. He looks over at me and smiles as if to say, _It's okay_.

And I return the smile. Knowing those things between us were going to be okay with each other made me feel... okay.

"Hey little bro," Nikki shouts as we enter the Moons' new home. The foyer is already painted a vibrant red, which contrasts the green and white scented candles that sat on a wooden table nicely. In the living room, Nikki lies sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"Hey Cat." I laugh. "Cat? Most people say Ally Cat."

Nikki nodded, "yea but an alley cat is way too badass for you. You're like a kitten or something."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say, sitting on the other couch. Austin grabs the remote and looks for a channel to watch.

"By the way, Austin, your girlfriend left a message," Nikki said, nodding her head in the direction of the phone in the hall. Austin gets up a little too excitedly for my liking. I sigh.

"What's up with you?" Nikki asks.

"Nothing." Oh if only she _knew_.

**Guys I am so, so, so, **_**so **_**sorry about the long wait! I'm so sorry I don't even blame myself if you guys start dissing me 'cause I more than deserve it! I'm so sorry!**

**Sammie**


	6. Emotionally Confused

**You guys will never understand how sorry I feel for not updating. It's just that, I haven't had much time and I seriously doubt that there's anyone left to read this story. That's why the chapter's short. You know, don't want to write a super long chapter and then have no reviews. Please just forgive me?**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I slammed my locker shut and made my way through the bustling crowd of students. I had to get to class before the bell rang, otherwise it would be even harder than usual to get to class. In the midst of all the chaos that surrounded me, I could just make out Austin calling my name from behind me.

After that day at the skating rink, Austin and I managed to push aside our feelings for each other and worked towards being friends. It wasn't that hard, really. We just hung out together like before, but kept a farther distance between us. And even though I hated the fact that I couldn't be with him like I wanted, it was good enough for me to be his friend than a complete stranger. The only painful part was Austin's relationship with his girlfriend. But when we were together we never talked about that so we were fine, I guess. This whole thing would be so much simpler if he was single, I think.

I was about to turn to him when Dallas jumped in front of me. I smiled at him, momentarily forgetting that Austin was still trying to get my attention.

"Hey Ally," he said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I don't know when or how, but my feelings for Dallas might still be there. I thought they were long gone after Austin showed up. There is something wrong with me. Just last week, I admitted my feelings to Austin after my date with Dallas and spent my whole weekend with him – as friends. Whenever Dallas is around, I seem to forget how I had my heart smashed by Austin but at the same time, I feel wrong for hanging out with Dallas in the first place. And then with Austin I find myself forgetting Dallas and forgetting that we weren't meant to be.

It was so confusing I found myself even confused by... well, them. And me. Well, more like how I feel about them. I shook my head slightly, shaking these overwhelming thoughts out of my head. I focused once again on Dallas.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last week. It wasn't right for me to ignore you the way I did," he said sincerely, taking my hand. I nodded, "It's okay, really. I got to get to know Stella better." Dallas raised his eyebrows at me.

"Seriously?" he asked. I laughed a little, "You got me. She wasn't the nicest person but it is okay. I forgive you."

Dallas smiled, relieved. "Awesome. So... do over date? This time it'll be just you and me. I promise," he said, pulling me closer to him. My face was on fire. I didn't know whether it was because of Dallas' cuteness or because I could see Austin watching us from the corner of my eye. Perhaps it is both?

"Umm... yeah. Sure. I have to get to class so I'll see you later," I said, suddenly wanting him to go. Dallas nodded and quickly kissed my cheek before going off. I bit my lip, not turning to watch him go because I knew Austin was behind me. I felt bad for letting Dallas do that even though he was allowed to.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, only to find Austin standing in front of me, staring me down. The colour faded from my cheeks when I saw the grief and pain in his eyes. I swallowed hard and braced myself. What for, I wasn't too sure. Anger, maybe? Tears? Both? I don't know.

"Hi Austin," I said quietly. I sounded so weak. Guilty, more like it.

"Hey," he said softly.

"You were calling me?" I reminded him. Austin nodded.

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," he said before his eyes widened in shock. I guess he hadn't planned on saying anything.

"You can tell me."

He hesitated. "Well it's... it's nothing, really. I mean, I just wanted to..." he shut his eyes tightly, balled his hands into fists and muttered something under his breath before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. I stared at him, feeling more confused than ever.

What was _that_ all about?

* * *

**Austin's POV**  
I thought I could do it. I really did. I think I had a chance to tell her, but then Dallas showed up and I knew right then and there that it was all over. I could never let Ally Dawson know.

You might just be wondering just what it is that is bothering me so much. Well, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't gotten over her. When she told me what she felt for me that night at the movies, I might have reacted in a stupid way, you could say. But, to be honest, I was terrified, to say the least. Because if I was totally honest, where would we be? I don't know. And for once in my life, I am not willing to try. No. I cannot. Things are too confusing already.

But then I thought about it. I thought about us. I thought about her. I figured that I should at least let her know the truth. It would be a step forward towards maybe getting a normal relationship between us, whether it means that we can't talk anymore or that we can become friends for real.

Besides, aren't all _positive _relationships built on trust and honesty?

So, with this in mind, I thought I'd go for it. Then I saw her and Dallas. She was blushing and smiling and looking at him the same way she looked at me back when we were on our first date. When everything made sense. And then I knew it. I knew that if I wanted to be the cousin I was supposed to be, I had to drop all this romantic stuff that I felt for Ally. Because we're not going to have a chance.

As much as it hurt, it was the truth. Unfortunately, I only realised this when she asked why I was calling her name.

"Austin Moon," my teacher said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "what is the answer?" I blinked. What answer? I don't even know what class I'm in.

"Uh... eleven?"

The whole class burst into laughter. I winced under the teacher's uncomfortable glare. I'm guessing I'm not in math. I grinned nervously.

"I asked what green was in Spanish," he said, rubbing his temple. "Come see me after the lesson, please." I nodded, disappointed in myself for letting this happen. Although school was my least favourite place to be, I made an effort for the sake of my parents. And, I want to stay on the football team.

I barley paid attention for the rest of the lesson. Ally kept shooting me weird looks which I pointedly ignored. It doesn't mean my mind didn't wander off from time to time. The lesson finally ended – as well as the school day. At last, I could go home and play video games with Dez to keep my mind off of Ally. Things were weird at lunch and free period. At least now I didn't have to see her and Dallas getting mushy.

"Austin," my teacher said, waving me over. I jogged to his desk as students rushed out of the class.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have noticed that your grades have been dropping over the last few days... what is wrong?"

I shifted uneasily under his concerned stare. "Nothing," I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

He didn't believe me. "Is there trouble at home?"

"No."

"I'm not quite sure what the cause is but I have decided that if you're going to pass this class, you'll need a tutor. I have already asked someone, if that's okay with you." My shoulders sagged. But it was for the best, I guess.

"Who?"

"Miss Dawson," he said, "is a fine student in my class. She has helped some students before and she said she wouldn't mind doing so again. I chose her specifically because she's one of my best and I hear she is your cousin as well. Is there a problem?" I straightened my posture and masked my feelings. He couldn't see my inner turmoil. No, not now. He would only ask questions and Ally would hear about this. So I shook my head, smiled, and thanked him for his help.

"Good! So you will start next week after school. It's up to you and Miss Dawson to choose which days," he said. I nodded, my heart sinking lower and lower with every word. I thanked him again and walked out of the classroom into the now empty hallway.

"Austin!" Stella called. I turned and waited for her to catch up with me. She kissed me hello but I didn't react.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, breaking the kiss. She took my hand and walked with me to the parking lot.

"Jess, like, totally bailed on me! And Kim doesn't have her car – she came with Angie Torres. I have no idea _why_ though, because she, like, totally stole my boyfriend in the eighth grade and Kim knows that! Seriously, what happened to sticking together? Angie isn't even that cute, I mean sure she's pretty but David was _so stupid_ for leaving me for her. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous! So I'm not really talking to Kim now since she's-"

"Sorry but what does this have to do with me?" I interrupted. She smiled brightly up at me.

"Please can you drive me home? We could hang out there. My dad's not home and my mom is out visiting my aunt who, by the way, is the owner of..."

"Uh, sorry Stella but I can't hang out..." I stopped, just as we reached my car. Behind Stella stood Dallas and Ally. They seemed to be in their own little bubble. I watched as he opened the door of his car for Ally, who was forcing a smile.

"Austin?" Stella asked, looking me in the eyes, "what were you saying?" She started to look back. I couldn't let her see that I was staring at Ally. That would cause a lot of unnecessary drama, especially since we're just friends. Cousins, actually. So I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full on the mouth. She started to kiss me back, grabbing my collar and pulling us closer. For a moment I allowed myself to imagine that it was Ally. Just for a moment. I broke away and looked over her shoulder just for a second. Dallas and Ally where gone.

"Let's go to my place," I said, taking her hand. She smiled brightly at me. I felt bad for leading her on but I couldn't help it.

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**"So where are we going?" I asked as Dallas led me to his car.

"You'll see," he said, sending me an adorable smile. I smiled back and allowed him to open my door for me. As I was getting in, I saw Austin casually leaning against his truck, talking to a bubbly Stella. My smile became more forced. Dallas gently closed the door and walked over to his side. I watched as Austin suddenly pulled Stella to his chest and kissed her senseless. My stomach twisted into tight knots when I saw how good they looked together.

"Ally are you okay?" Dallas asked, real concern shining in his eyes. I nodded and smiled weakly. He took my hand and placed a small, gentle kiss on my fingers. I did not deserve Dallas – not with the way he was treating me. And here I was, unsure of whether I really like him or whether it's just to make Austin jealous.

"Let's get out of here," I said. He nodded and left the parking lot, just as Austin and Stella stopped kissing.

The whole time I was with Dallas, I couldn't help but wonder if Austin was just trying to make me jealous or if he truly liked Stella. But from the way he kissed her, it was obvious that he did. He isn't that good of an actor.

* * *

**Oh, Ally, so clueless. I hope you guys forgive me for abandoning you guys for so long. I am terrible at updating, I know. Forgive me... please? Oh, by the way, this will end in Auslly.**

**Sammie**


	7. Giving In

**Ally's POV**  
I lay on my bed, staring at the wall. I knew that I was still sore from seeing Austin and Stella kiss like that earlier today. His family is coming over for dinner – and things are going to be awkward. More so than usual. But I don't want that. I don't want him to come. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I feel like there's lead in my chest where my heart's supposed to be.

There's a nagging feeling in my head that's telling me to at least tell him how I feel. To tell him that I don't want Stella to be his girlfriend. But that's stupid. He likes her a lot, anyone can see that. He just isn't mine and he never will be. He is happy with Stella and I'm miserable with Dallas.

I did not just think that.

But I know it's true in my heart. I realized it today when we went for our make-up date. Everything was fine – we had a picnic at the park. Since it was late afternoon we weren't disturbed by kids. We ate and talked and laughed. It was so easy being with him. We even just lay there, with my head against his chest in comfortable silence. All was well until the end of the date, when he kissed me. Don't get me wrong, Dallas sure knows how to kiss. But... I didn't feel anything. No sparks. No fireworks. The kiss was good, but not great. It wasn't amazing it was...

I sighed. It was obvious that I still felt things for Austin. I'm still far from getting over them, though. If anything, they've gotten stronger by the day, ever since that night all those months ago. That night when we went on our first date only to spend quite a while in my practise room in Sonic Boom just hanging out. And by that, I mean watching movies and kissing. Heavily.

But that's not the point. With us, even though we're friends, there's still an awkward air about us. I hate it. I want us to get back to that night when we didn't know anything about each other and it was just us. Austin and Ally. Ally and Austin.

Ever since that day, I've been a mess. Emotionally, of course. It's almost unbearable having him close but unable to reach him. I've never felt like this over someone before. Every time I see him it gets more and more intense. I wish we could go back in time. I wish we could get back together.

Strange. This has been the most truthful I've been to myself since Austin showed up. I like it. It's like part of the weight has been lifted off of my chest. The other part, I imagine, will be lifted off when I talk to him. I shivered. Talking to Austin. Last time I did that, he completely stopped relaxing around me. I can't let that happen again.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't reply, but Dad would have walked in anyway. "They're here, Ally."

I sat up, trying to hide my grief. Unfortunately, he saw right through me and sat on the bed, near my legs. "What's up, Ally Cat?"

I smiled ruefully, "Actually, it's just Cat now. Nikki thinks I'm too much of a goody two shoes to be an alley cat." He laughed, but then stopped quickly, noticing when I didn't laugh along like I usually would have.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" No. I cannot tell Dad. Not now, not ever. But I really need his advice on this.

"Um, well, yes. Trish likes this guy..." I slowly said, choosing my words carefully, "and she wants to be more than friends with him, but she can't."

"Why?"

"He, uh, well... her parents aren't exactly fond of him. And they have a strange friendship anyway which makes them both uncomfortable."

"Do I know this boy?"

"Yeah it's... Dez," I squeaked, wondering why I couldn't have just said no. Now Trish will kill me. Dad coughed, muttering something about how weird that boy was anyway.

"So what should I do to help her?" I asked, exasperated.

"What does she think about this?" he asked, thinking this over.

"She doesn't want to upset her parents but she doesn't want to remain in this position," I said, looking down at my fingers. Dad was silent before sighing softly.

"I would suggest she follow her heart. But she should know that even though the people who take risks don't live for long, the cautious people don't live at all. Now come on. Your mother made pie!" he said, standing up. I smiled and slipped on my shoes before following him downstairs. _If only you knew the advice you just gave me, Dad_, I thought as we entered the living room.

Dad instantly started talking with Austin's parents. Nikki wasn't in the room. Austin smiled at me when he saw me. I smiled back and made my way over to the couch he occupied. On the inside, I was freaking out. Could I really tell him? But then I remembered Dad's advice and willed myself to be strong. _Whatever happens is for the best_, I tell myself_, so just calm down_.

But really, if he never speaks to me again, will that be for the best? It will hurt deeply, yes, but then maybe it'll be just what I need to get out of this funk I'm living in.

"Hey Ally," he said smoothly, leaning back on the couch.

"Um, hi," I said. Say it.

I looked around, "where's Nikki? Did she not come?"

"She's in the kitchen, eating," he said with a chuckle. I looked into his beautiful eyes. Say it, I willed myself.

Say it. "But we're about to have dinner."

"Believe me, she'll still have space left," he says, making me laugh a little. He raised his eyebrow at me. I blushed. My laugh was a little forced, we could both tell. He's going to ask what's wrong, I know it. And then I'll have the chance to say what I feel.

"Are... are you okay?" he asked, exactly like I predicted. I looked around at the three adults in the room and take his hand.

"Let's go outside, Austin," I said, standing up. He looked at me quizzically but I just led him out into the backyard. We stood for a few moments by an old oak that Dad once fixed a swing on for me. It was extremely wide for me at the time, but now I can fit comfortably on the swing. Austin sat on the swing, gently rocking back and forth, his gazed fixated on me. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to chew my hair.

"Ally? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. This is it. This is my moment. Taking a deep breath, I tell him everything that has been on my mind for a while. I tell him about how much I dislike his girlfriend. I tell him about how I no longer like Dallas (although to be honest, I only went out with him to make Austin jealous. I didn't tell him that. He doesn't need to know that part.) And about how much I miss him and how even though we can never be anything more than friends, I still feel the same way. Finally, when I'm finished, we just stay there, looking at each other. Then, finally, he speaks.

"So what are you saying?" he asked. I blink. Is he serious?

"Austin, do you know how difficult that was for me to say?!" I asked, anger now replacing worry in my heart. "Do you know how miserable I was? And that's all you can say to me?"

"You're the one who dumped me in the first place," he said. He started swinging again. I scowled. His casual attitude to the topic is infuriating and painful. Clearly he does not understand how seriously I'm taking this. What did I expect, really, when he has Stella?

"Yes, I know that and I'm trying to tell you that I know it was a mistake. I shouldn't have given up on you like that. But clearly it wasn't that bad of an event since you are, you know, happy," I said, crossing my arms and looking down. I didn't need his looks of pity.

"Happy? What in the world makes you think that I'm _happy_?"

"Stella," I muttered, making him scoff. I look up to see him roll his eyes at me.

"Stella? No. No way in hell."

"Oh please!" I exclaimed, dropping my arms to my sides, "everyone can see it! The way you look at her. The way you kiss her. The way you generally are whenever she's around!"

"That's only because whenever we're together, I pretend it's you!" That outburst makes me stop in my tracks. I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. Before anything else could be said, he cupped my cheeks and pulled me down to him so that our mouths were a breath apart.

"But," he continued, much quieter, "I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm tired of it." Without missing a beat, he crashed his lips onto mine. I felt a shiver running down my spine. I grabbed the front of his shirt in my fist, trying to pull him closer to me. His fingers tangled in my hair. When I opened my mouth to give his tongue some access, it shocked my entire system with ultimate pleasure. This is just what I needed. The kiss goes on and on, and suddenly I find myself pressed against the tree. When the need for air becomes too much, we pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Now that," Austin murmured in my hair, "is a kiss." I blush slightly and pull him away from me just so I can see his eyes. "What does this mean?" I asked timidly.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "It means that no one has to know." We hear my mother calling to say that dinner's ready. Austin and I managed to make ourselves look presentable before heading inside. My heart soared. Austin was finally mine again.

During dinner, our parents spoke to each other, sometimes including us. Nikki was too engrossed in her food to notice if Austin and I were acting different, which is good. Under the table, I rested my hand on his knee, making him stiffen slightly. I smirked to myself.

Then suddenly, my mom asked Austin a question. "Austin, dear, I hear you have Ally as your Spanish tutor," she said, catching Austin off guard. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really?" I asked, moving my hand farther up his leg. Austin tensed but no one noticed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said before turning to face me, "You have to tutor me until mid terms." My hand continued its journey up his leg.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked innocently. His eyes darkened slightly.

"I was distracted," he said, making me grin.

"Well you're sure to pass Spanish now, son," Oliver said with a grin. When my hand was nearly touching him, Austin cleared his throat and stood up, going red. I bit my lip to keep from laughing when everyone stopped to stare at him.

"Hey, why don't we go discuss dates and stuff?" he asked, pulling me up and leading me up to my room before anyone could respond. Once inside my room, he pushed me up against the closed door and stared me in the eye. Only now did I let myself laugh.

"That was _not _funny, Ally," he murmured.

"I beg to differ, Austin. It was incredibly funny," I breathed just as he closed the small distance between us. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair. I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Sammie**


End file.
